Fuselage mounted evacuation systems are typically mounted in a lower portion of an aircraft, just above the belly fairing. The non-exposed, exterior portion of the packboard is exposed to an area that has many hydraulic and electrical systems exposed. Mounted to the backside of the packboard is a charged cylinder used to inflate the evacuation system. A failure of the valve could allow the charged cylinder or valve to cause damage to nearby systems if not contained.